Moving Portraits
by Solar Powered Pandas
Summary: Dawn. Kenny, Paul, May, Drew, Leona, Gary, Misty, and Ash somehow, magically, got stuck on some universe. The area would change each time a sacrifice is made. What does that mean? Will they all ever be able to go home? Will they ever see each other again?
1. The Man From the Sky

**Thanks to **_**Safircel Riu**_** for helping me come up with a name. :D **_**I do not own Pokemon so back off!**_

**-----**

Hello. My name is Dawn and I'm stuck in some strange universe with my friends and no Pokemon. I'm going to assume my Pokemon are safe with my mom. Hopefully they won't worry about me, but what if they call the police? Oh no... I sigh and look around the area, it looks familiar, but i just can't figure out where I've seen it before.

When I look at the scenery, it looks safe enough, but it also makes me feel uneasy, like as if something is going to attack me out of nowhere. The grass is the shade of mint and the sky is like a Robin's egg. Just like Sinnoh's valleys, but something's missing. That something would be Pokemon, my life feels so empty without them. I might have seen it here, but I know that's not it. It's something else...

"Dawn!" I turn to see May, waving to me. "Hurry! We're going to be leaving soon." I never mentioned who was here, did I? There's Kenny, Paul, Ash, May, Misty, Drew, Leona, and Gary. I don't know who Drew and Misty are, but May and Ash seem to know them well so I guess I can trust them. It's strange though, somehow, I ended here. One moment, I'm heading to my bathroom to brush my teeth, and when I step through, I end up in this valley. Incidentally, everyone was going to the bathroom too and we found ourselves together.

We decided on searching the area, I hope all is well. We got May's bandanna and which ever way it flew off to was the way we were going. As we started to walk, I noticed how there was no life around us. None but the trees, plants, and ourselves.

"You know, I never knew how naked I felt without my bandanna." May walked next to me, side by side.

----

The sky had changed to grey when we walked on. We've been walking for a long time, but we just couldn't seem to rest until we found out where we were. Ash tried to yell our for someone, but all we got in return was his echo. Leona climbed up a tree and tried to see what was beyond and all she saw were grassy plains and more blue sky.

Finally, when our legs grew stiffer than a new pair of pants, we sat down and looked around. **(AN: Or maybe that's just me. The stiff pants thing.) **

"What are we going to eat?" Ash asked. All of us looked around and Ash whooped in joy. Food was a few feet away from us! I was in awe, we all were. I don't remember food there a few minutes ago. Everyone else were so desperate for food, they didn't even give it a thought. Except for Paul, Drew, and Gary, they all walked calmly to the food and looked at it disdainfully. Well, at least Drew and Gary did, they were used to fancier food.

The moment all of us picked up food, we bega to stuff it down like Muchlaxes. _BOOM! FLASH! BOOM! CRACKLE! _Lightning flashed blue, the sky turned black and grey! The clouds gathered around in a plate shape and a man appeared. The cloud was his beard and the lightning was his rod.

"Who gave you the right to eat my food?" the man boomed.

"Who are you old man?" Ash asked.

"I am Lighgoous, the god of lightning and the owner of that food. I am at the mere age of 198, 876, 158. I am not old!"

"Oh yeah? I'm at the mere age of thirteen! Beat that!" Ash yelled triumphantly. Didn't he know that this was no time to talk about age? Though I must admit, Lighgoous is a strange name. I wonder who gave him that name?

"Don't get us off topic you _imbecile_! You ate my food and now you must pay the price!" He glared at us al , his sharp eyes studying us all.

We all looked at each other looked like at us like as if we were his main dish! I'm sorry Lighgoous, but I don't taste good!

"One of you will have to make a sacrifice and be my servant in the sky."

All nine of us gasped, none of us wanted to serve an old guy who had clouds as his beard! All of us looked at each other, then at Lighgoous who merely roared with laughter.

"You have one minute to make your choice!"

Thirty seconds had passed before Ash stepped up. "I'll go."

"Ash! Why?!" Misty pulled Ash back, "I'll go instead!"

"No, Misty." Ash pushed Misty away, "I'll go since this was all started by me. We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me."

"But-"

"Now young lady, Misty right?" Lighgoous smirked at Misty. Misty glared in response. "Ash said he would go and that's his final decision."

Misty clenched her teeth and resisted herself from punching him in the beard. Not like it would help anwyays...

As Ash passed by Misty, he whispered something that made her uncurl her fist and unbare her teeth. He climbed onto Lighgoous' hand and waved good-bye tearfully.

When Ash dissapeared from sight with Lighgoous, the sky cleared up and the food was gone. Light began to overcome us, but we were too shocked to say or do anything. I managade to muster up my voice and ask Misty one question, "Hey Misty, what did Ash tell you?"

Misty smiled sadly, "He said it would be all right and it was for the best."

**---**

**Did you like it? I found it somewhat unsatisfying but okay enough to post it up. I know I shouldn't make so many fics and never updat**


	2. The Beach, Kebabs, and Pioggian

Hi, this is Kenny. I think everyone is in a state of shock because everyone is quiet… I was sad for a while since Ash was gone, but that was his choice. Besides, I don't know really know Ash that well. I kind of feel sorry for Misty. I would feel even sorrier, but she just snaps at me when I come near. Dawn tells me leaving her alone will help, but I doubt that.

I glance at everyone; they walk with their heads hung down - except for Paul, Drew, and Leona, of course. It reminds me of a funeral. I wonder that if I were to be a sacrifice, would anyone be like this for me? Of course not - nobody ever favors me. Except Barry, that is. But Barry's not here now is he?

I look out to see the sun setting; it's getting late at this place. Yet, it was like morning at the other place when we started, unlike this area. This place is very relaxing, though I doubt many people noticed that. I closed my eyes and listened to the waves racing towards the shore, then race back to the ocean. The palm trees danced the sun goodnight, while the ocean shimmered good-bye.

Leona walked up to me; she wasn't the least bit sad. Why should she be? All he did for her was a favor for the family business. She only felt sad since Ash was Dawn's friend. Huh - Leona's a way better friend for Dawn.

"What's up, small fry?" Leona obviously could sense the tension and was trying to run away from it by using me. She must be desperate if she's calling me small fry. I mean, we're the same height!

"Nothing much, just wish everyone would get over it already."

"Well, they knew Ash better than we did. Some of them even traveled with him!" Leona gestured towards the brunette, Misty, and Dawn. I think the brunette's name was May, but you never know.

"Well, yeah, but..." I was still unconvinced, I feel like as if I have the coldest heart in the world right now. I guess I can't understand since I travel alone.

"Take it like this, then, Kenny: what if your Breloom was used as a sacrifice for you and your other Pokemon? You could have replaced her, but she convinced you to let her go instead. Wouldn't you feel regretful and bitter that you let her go?" Leona nodded at me, obviously telling me to agree with her. I couldn't help thinking of something else though…

"Him. He." I looked at Leona blankly.

"Huh?" Leona stood up straight and cocked her head to the side.

"Breloom's a guy." I will not let my manly Breloom be taken as a sissy girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You know how it is when you're a girl? You can't help but think all your Pokemon are girls! Then you start to think all Pokemon are girls!" Leona laughed in embarrassment.

"I know! I started to always think all my Pokemon are guys too!" Though all my Pokemon _are_ guys...

"That's not the point, though!" Leona waved her arms wildly, trying to get me to understand even though I do. She began to gain up on me! I don't think she understands personal space right now.

"Yeah, I get it! You're trying to get me to understand why everyone's upset even though I get it already!" I pushed her away from me; I respect space.

Leona straightened that weird jacket of hers and took a step away from me. We both respect space, but sometimes lose it. "Thank you. We should go collect wood, it's not like as if a fire is waiting for us."

"Hey guys, Llok at this!" May pointed at a fire along with cooked kebabs. Well what do you know; a fire _is_ waiting for us."

"That's weird; it wasn't there before." Misty jumped off the ground and fell three feet down to the beach's ground level. Everyone jumped down clumsily with her, but ended up falling on their butts. It was hilarious! Then Leona pushed me down... _Ouch! _I fell flat on my stomach instead. _Double ouch! _Leona fell on me to soften her fall. This reminded me of that time with Ash, Brock, and Dawn: We went into this place… what was it again? All I remember are the Unknown and this ugly old lady who fell on my back. The only difference instead is that Leona isn't old and the Unknown were replaced by people.

Leona roughly got off me and looked around. "I don't see anything different; it's not like that time with Lighgoous."

"Well, I say we still shouldn't eat the kebabs." That guy with the green moss on his head flipped his "hair". I say it's a wig! The hair is abnormally shiny and green!

"I agree; it's too suspicious." The guy with the spiky, brown hair stepped aside to Drew's side of the circle. Oh yeah, I'm next to Dawn and Leona.

"Well, _Drew_, there isn't anything wrong, so why not?" The I-used-to-wear-a-bandanna girl **(AN: Remember? She used it in the first chapter to see which way they should walk) **put her hands on her hip and glared at moss-head, now known as Drew.

"May, you naive girl; we got tricked by food before, so why wouldn't this be a trap now?" Okay, so the I-used-to-wear-a-bandanna girl is May... I can't help but agree with May, though; nothing weird is happening. But I'm going to keep my mouth shut on this argument.

"I'm agreeing with Drew and Gary on this one, May - I want to be on the super safe side after what happened." Misty stepped to Drew and spiky-brunette-boy, now known as Gary's, side.

"Well, Misty, I'm going with May on this one. I know you're still wary after that sacrifice incident, but it looks safe. I mean, look; nothing happened to us while we're here, standing over the fire and kebabs shouting away!" Dawn had a good point...

"Guys, this is just _silly_! Let's not eat it; that's the safest way out of trouble!" Leona tried to get everyone to come back in a circle, and not two semi-circles.

"Oh, so we're just going to let ourselves starve?" Dawn pressed her lips together.

"Uh, guys…" Oh great, now I caused myself to get attention. No! Be a man Kenny! "Are we actually hungry though?"

Everything blinked at me stupidly; I think their minds are slowly processing everything. Loading…loading….

"Now that I think about it, not really." May gave me a small laugh.

Dawn looked down, embarrassed. "No…"

Leona patted my back, "Good work, sergeant."

... Sergeant? When did the military get involved in this? I guess that means she's the Sergeant Major then.

"Uh, what do we do about the kebabs, then?" Dawn still looked embarrassed, but not enough to keep her mouth shut.

"Maybe we should toss it out into the sea." Leona suggested. "That way, no one will be stupid enough to eat it when everyone else is asleep."

Drew actually looked amazed - well, more like in shock that Leona came up with that. "That's actually a decent idea - where did you come up with that?"

Leona gave Drew her squinty eyes. "Why do you have to sound so shocked about that?" Leona folded her arms and scoffed. "If you really must know, I remembered watching a survival show and someone did that."

"Well then, that's nothing to be proud of, if you just got that from a show," Drew muttered.

"Well at least I came up with something, unlike _some_ people over here, you moss-headed freak!" Leona growled at Drew before kicking his shinbone. That must have hurt a lot, especially since he dropped to the ground. It's too bad I don't have my camera - this would have made a wonderful addition to my album.

May looks disappointed too, it's really too bad we don't have a camera.

Dawn cringed when Drew fell. "Leona, why don't we throw out those kebabs now?" She laughed nervously while pushing Leona away from the injured. I guess she doesn't want anything to get nasty.

Leona blinked innocently, looking as though she didn't do anything wrong. "Okay then Dawn, if you insist."

Everyone had the liberty of throwing one kebab into the sea, but I really wish I got the one with vegetables instead of meat. It feels a lot better to throw away onions instead of beef. Well, now we toss in five... four... three... two... one... toss!

Well now, isn't this interesting? The water is rising. Dawn blinked rapidly; she rubbed her eyes and pinched herself. "Okay, is it just me, or is the water becoming a woman?"

I looked away from Dawn to the ocean - I will never be scared of horror movies ever again. The water just began to rise and slowly morphed into a young woman. Of course she was just dark blue water. She had long, flowing hair that touched the water's surface; she had cold, blue eyes and a crooked smile that looked far from sincere. "Now children, what do you think you were doing with my food?" Her voice sounded sharp, loud, and like as if she had lots of authority.

Leona piped up, "Well, miss, we were just in an argument because of your food and we felt like we would be driven from our friendship if the food was with us."

The lady raised her eyebrow, "My pet, if you were truly friends, you wouldn't be losing your friendship over food."

"Well, we haven't eaten for so long, and when we came to the first... place, we weren't able to eat." Leona is really trying to defend our friendship. Wow.

"My pet, the first world you entered is called_ Endless Plains of Freedom_." The lady began to pick at her nails made of water – but would that actually make a difference?

Leona made a face. "What a weird name."

The water lady snapped at Leona, "The name is not the least bit weird!"

Leona looked shock, "Okay, then, it's not. No need to get all defensive."

The water lady coughed in embarrassment, "Yes, well then, may I ask for your name, pet?"

"My name is not pet, but Leona. What's yours?"

"My name is Pioggian, not fit for a fine lady like myself." Pioggian sniffed and flipped her hair off her shoulder.

That name sounds like someone who is part pig... she doesn't look pig-like.

"I think Pioggian is a wonderful name!" Everyone looked at May like she was some kind of retard. Pioggian? A beautiful name? That girl has a pea for a brain if she thinks that name is beautiful.

Pioggian looked touched, "Why, thank you darling; no one has ever told me that before." Oh great, now that water thing is starting to get tears in her eyes.

May smiled heartily, "They just have no taste in names."

Pioggian stood... err, floated up straight. "You're right, darling, what is your name?"

"My name is May, Pioggian."

"What a lovely name, Darling May."

"Thank you." May smiled brightly now, her face shone so brightly then, it burned my eyes. It felt like acid.

"Darling May, in each world you are transported to, you must sacrifice someone to assist each God. Your friend, Soot, or something similar to that, was your first sacrifice." Misty looks like she's going to explode now...

"His name is Ash, actually." May's eyes shifted to Misty, who smiled crookedly and waved.

"Oh yes, Ash was it." Pioggian looked like she could care less about whether his name was Ash, Soot, or Coal.

"Why do you know that, though?" Misty got curious once she thought about it.

"Sweetie, each God will tell you a piece of what you need to know."

"Eventually we're going to have to return to our world, so when the last God tells us the last piece, won't it be pointless then?"

Pioggian looked annoyed now, "Oh, hush! You will learn something you have never known, and that will satisfy you!"

Misty looked at her incredulously, "No it won't."

Pioggian rolled her eyes at her, "Sweetie, you really are a daft child."

Misty was about to yell her heart out, but May cut her off before she could, "Pioggian!" May's eyes began to shift from side to side. "Uh, what is this world called?"

Pioggian smiled pleasantly at May, disregarding everyone else. "I never thought you would ask, Darling May; this world is called _The Spring of Pioggian_."

May 'ooh'-ed at the name, "Wow, Pioggian! Your name is in it!"

Pioggian basked in May's 'ooh'-s, 'ahh'-s, and clapping. "Yes, Darling May, my name is indeed in it. Fit for such a fine lady as myself. Darling May, we both can be fine ladies if you come with me. You would count as their sacrifice and both of us can be Naiads."

Gary interrupted their conversation, "Hey, just wait a moment there, nymph; you said the world was called _The Spring of Pioggian_?"

Pioggian nodded her head, "That's right, boy."

"Isn't this a beach though?" Gary raised his eyebrow.

Pioggian laughed. "Why, this is a spring. The spring just happened to be extremely large, so large that we appear to be tiny. For my amusement, I merely shrunk the trees and sucked the water from the dirt so it would appear to be sand. I am the Goddess of Naiads, so I am able to shrink or enlarge myself or any object at my will."

Gary rolled his eyes and let Pioggian and May continue with their conversation.

"As I was saying, Darling May, why don't we both go back to the water and live our life happily as Naiads?" Pioggian stretched out her hand for May to take.

May looked back at us, then to Pioggian. May nodded and took Pioggian's hand. I looked back at everyone. Leona nodded and respected May's choice. Paul rolled his eyes; I think he thinks we're taking too long and making this much more dramatic than it needs to be. Dawn wiped back tears and waved May good-bye. Misty gaped at May, then smiled. Gary stared at Pioggian, then May; he gave May a crooked smile. I looked at Drew; he looked shocked. He bit his lip; I think he's trying to restrain himself from yelling or something. Why doesn't he just go?

My eyes gazed to May; she seemed to be staring at Drew. I think she wants him to say something. I looked back to Drew, he was avoiding May's gaze by looking at the ground. Poor May... stupid Drew! Say something! May looked somewhat disappointed before she started to lose her human features, such as skin. Her feet started to turn blue, her clothes and skin looked like they were being torn off. Peach turned to blue; white turned into little specks of white light; red turned to splotches of navy blue, and brown turned clear. Her sapphire blue eyes turned into nothing but an outline of what used to be there.

May waved good-bye before diving into the water with Pioggian. White light flashed and the scene began to rapidly change. Where would we go next?

**I think my first POV skills are weakening... My describing is starting to go down, too...**


End file.
